Past and Future
by geekatheartwritterinmind2599
Summary: Amy and The Doctor travel to a spaceship in the Future. But the TARDIS goes missing and Rose Tyler shows up. But in the parallel world somthing is going on and Rose is trapped and needs the Doctor's help.
1. Reunited

Past and Future

I stepped out of the TARDIS and faced a wall. "Doctor!" I yell.

"What is it Pond." he said as he walked over to the open door, "Oh, let me fix that." I pulled the doors closed and The Doctor did something. He went and opened the door again. "Ah that's better." he said clapping his hands together. Outside was a control room. "A spaceship, really Doctor, we couldn't go to the beach we had to go to a spaceship.

"This is not a normal spaceship. It is a spaceship. Just a spaceship." the Doctor said looking around. He pulled his hand through his long bangs.

"Can we get in the TARDIS and go somewhere, I don't know, amazing." I said.

"But why would the TARDIS take us here?" he questioned. Turning in a complete circle the reason still hasn't reached his brilliant mind. I turn back to open the TARDIS door only to find that the TARDIS is not there. "Doctor, the TARDIS is missing." I said.

"It can't be. I put the brake on." he said.

"Turn around again." he did another circle.

"Well this is just _fantastic!_" he said waving his hands around like a maniac. The screwdriver was already out and buzzing. "Nothing is here. Not even a speck of dust." he stuck his tongue out, "Nope no dust. I looked around the control room. A screen was on. A strange show was on.

"Doctor, come look at this." I said.

"Amy it is just a tellie." he said getting back to buzzing.

"No look at what it is playing." he walked over and looked.

"It's nothing Amy." he said.

"**Doctor!"**

The Doctor turned back to the tellie. He points the sonic at it. The images went faster and faster, bleeding together. Until before he stopped. **"No sir, all THIRTEEN of them."** then the screen went black.

"Doctor what was that?" I asked. He just went back to finding the TARDIS. "Doctor, what was that. What do all thirteen of them mean?"

"Amy stop asking questions and help me find the TARDIS." he said tossing the sonic in my direction. I managed to catch it. Pressing the button I waved it around. I pointed it at the control panel. The lights flipped on. "Pond what did you do?"

"I was looking for the TARDIS like you told me." I said. He moved his arms again trying to come up with an explanation. He had none. For once his lips were not moving. But his eyes were somewhere else.

"Hello Doctor." a voice said.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor replied.

"I'm here to help." she said.

"Doctor who is she?" I ask. He turned to me. The look on his face was one I have never seen. "Who is she?" I ask again.

"Someone from my past." he said sullenly.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who is she?"

"Amy, this is Rose Tyler." he said. Rose Tyler. The Doctor hardly talked about his past companions but sometimes it would slip.

"Rose Tyler is stuck in a parallel world." I said.

"I was but now I am stuck in this one. My family is still there and I have no way back. I came to the only person I knew who could get me back." Rose said. That's right. The Doctor in his tenth regeneration was sort of cloned but this clone had the same looks and memories as The Doctor but his companion, Donna Noble, got the smarts. The Doctor sent Rose back with his clone and left them together. So I'm guessing after how long they were together they must have started a family. But why is she here?

"Where is the TARDIS?" Rose asked. She looked around. Her eyes landed on the Doctor.

"We don't know." he said.

"Why did you change?" she asked. He just looked away. "Are you still the same man that I fell for."

"No that man is gone. I'm me, a madman with a box." The Doctor said. Rose just looked at him.

"How many... How many years have you been traveling alone?" she finally asked.

"I haven't been alone. There was Martha and Donna; you might remember both of them. And now I am with the Ponds." he said. I can tell that he missed her. But he knew that she moved on.

"Well we need to find the TARDIS first. Then figure out a way to bring me back to my family." she avoided eye contact with me or the Doctor. "Did you try the door?" she asked.

"What Door? Oh that door." The Doctor walked over to a door that wasn't there before. There was something wrong here.

"What's wrong Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Wouldn't the Sonic have told us there was a door?" I said. The Doctor just looked at me funny. I shook my head and gave up. My rule: one never changes the Doctor's mind.


	2. Previously

**Rose POV**

**Previously in the parallel world**

"Jack and Sarah Jane get down here for dinner." I said. Footsteps came down the stairs. "Now where is your father?" They both shrug. I rolled my eyes. I started to climb the stairs to his study. I softly knocked on the door. The door slowly swung open. He was asleep with his head on his desk. With soft footsteps I walked over to him. "John, John, dinners ready." I said shaking him. His brown eyes opened. He lifted his head off his desk. A paper was stuck to his cheek. I removed it and replaced it with a kiss. John smiled.

"What is for dinner Mrs. Smith?" John asked.

"Food." I said," and you won't find out what till you get down here." downstairs I heard yelling.

"No that's mine give it back Jack!" Sarah Jane said.

"No Grandpa gave it to me!" Jack yelled back. I walk down the stairs to solve the problem. On the floor there was broken glass and a teddy bear.

"Jack, Sarah Jane!" I yell throughout the house. I got no response. "John Get down here, the children are missing!" I yell up the stairs. There was no noise except the loud beating in my chest. They could have walked to Mum's I told myself. I picked up the house phone and dialed the number. Even there was no answer. I tried my brother Tony next, same result. I looked around the house, trashing it. I kicked the teddy bear over to look at the glass. A piece of paper was pinned to the bear's head. A note was typed in big bulky letters. It said, "**EXSTERMINATE!"**

**John/ 10-2 POV**

The last thing I remember is Rose waking me up with a paper stuck to my face. Then it went blank. I squinted in the harsh light that shined down on me. I glanced to my left and saw Jack then on my right was Sara Jane. At least they are safe, for now. I tried to sit up but I was bound to the table. "Daddy!" Sarah Jane cried.

"It's okay sweetheart I'm over here." I said. They left my arms alone so I held her hand.

"Where is Jack Daddy?" she said.

"Asleep, Like you should be, go back to sleep baby." I said moving my hand to her face. Something moved outside the door. The knob turned and someone was pushed in. then another. "You can't do this! Where is my daughter?" I heard. Jackie. The door closed and left us alone.

"Jackie, over here." I said. She walked over to my bed.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"You think I know. Can you untie me?" I asked. She undid the straps. I sat up.

"Did you see who pushed you in here?" I asked.

"No sorry. We were blindfolded." she said. Her eyes went to Jack and Sarah Jane. We untied them and held them to our chests. "Where is Rose?" she asked. I shrugged. Rose isn't here. They must have her. I can't bear to be without her.

**Rose POV**

There were directions on the back of the note. They led to a warehouse. I got out of my car and walked to the big door. I knocked four times like the note said. The door opened. A bright light blinded me for a moment. When my eyes adjusted a control room was visible. Two people were in the room, a man in a bowtie and a ginger woman. "Doctor, who is that?' the woman asked.


	3. Notes and Whispers

**Amy POV**

After we went through the door, that Rose _suddenly_ found. The door disappeared. "The door is gone like the TARDIS." I whisper to the Doctor.

"Rose wouldn't lead us into a trap. I trust her, Amy." he whispered. Rose looked back at us. The Doctor waved like a little child. She smiled and turned. A sliver of silver slid down her cheek. Something is wrong. I quickened my pace to catch up to her, leaving the Doctor behind us.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"Hey Amy." she said. More tears fell down her cheeks. I put my arm around her shoulders, like we were old friends. She smiled a little. "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"I have two kids under ten and they are in trouble." she said. Her smile disappeared. I took away my arm. Her face grew hard and then she said, "We need to turn here." we turned left.

I matched my pace with the Doctor's. He heard everything. "Don't worry Rose, I'm going to get you home." he said.

"Thanks." she said softly. We walked and walked. At the end of this seemingly endless hallway was another dead end. But something was in this room. An older man was sitting tied to a chair. "Rose, is that you?" he asked.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked as she kneeled next to his chair. He moved his head closer and whispered in her ear. Her tears fell onto his pants.

"Hello Pete." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, is that really you?" Pete asked. The Doctor nodded. "But you changed, how can you do that?"

"I did it before, many times." The Doctor was remembering something he hasn't shared.

"How do I get out of this room?" Rose asked her father. He tilted his head a little to the right. A door was there. "I love you." she said. She gave him a kiss on the head and opened the door. I looked pass her to find another long hallway. Rose led the way. The Doctor and I lagged behind.

**The Doctor's POV**

Oh how I missed the TARDIS right now. Walking down these long hallways is boring. At least Rose and Amy are here. But Amy was right. In the control room that door was not there. If it was the sonic would have picked it up. I just followed Rose, sure it has been a while since we have seen each other but I still trusted her. I really want a Jammie Dodger right now. Why was Pete tied up? What did he say to Rose? I nearly ran into Amy. We stopped.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Rose said. She shoved the paper in her pocket. New tears were falling. She led on without looking at me. We walked down the hallway into another room. There was a baby cradle in this one. Another piece of paper was attached to it. "This way." rose said. Another door appeared out of nowhere. Why are we following her? But she is Rose, you trust her, Right?


	4. The Truth

**Amy POV**

The Doctor wasn't the usual Doctor. He wasn't talking, which is a first, and his hands are not waving about. Rose led us silently down the long hallway. We passed through so many rooms and in each one Rose cried more. There was always an object in the rooms like a trike or a pair of ballet shoes. Attached to each object was a note. Rose kept the notes to herself. I wonder what is written on them. "Amy I need to talk to you alone. Come this way." Rose said. I looked at the Doctor, he nodded at me.

I was in another room. This one held a door. Rose was in the middle of the room. The light above her flickered. There was a loud noise from behind the door. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"The Doctor." she said. "'Did he ever mention me?"

"He gets distracted and has told me little snippets about his other adventures with other companions." I said hoping that is was the answer she was looking for. She just looked at the floor.

"This is as far as I will take you." she said softly.

"You're just going to leave us?" I protested.

"Not the Doctor, this is as far as I can take Amy Pond. Those are my instructions." she looked at me.

"Instructions? You were instructed to lead us?" I said. Another loud noise came from behind the door.

"It is the only way to same my family. Look they are torturing them." she showed me one of the notes. It was a picture of two kids crying while a man was getting hurt.'

"Who is doing this?" I ask. She pulled out another note. On it was a sentence; "**Do what we say or your little family will be EXTERMMINATED!**" Daleks. The Daleks are behind this.

"You have to tell the Doctor." I said.

She shook her head," they told me not to and if I did they would die." her cheeks were wetter than ever before. "I'm so sorry Amy, but I have to do this for my family." she turned for the door we came in and closed it behind her. The noise got louder. Soon the thing held inside would break loose. I went to the door; it was locked, only if I had the sonic. The other door started to shake. The hinges were breaking one by one. The door flew into the room and I saw the creature inside, a silver man made of metal. "You will be DELETED."

**The Doctor POV**

I thought it was just girl talk but when Rose came out alone something was wrong. "Where is Amy?" I asked.

"There was something in that room. I didn't know. She didn't make it out of the room." Rose said. Her tears were streaming down to her shirt. I hugged her. I let go. I walked to the door and scanned it. "Wood why is it always wood." I said. Backing away I ran to the door. I threw my shoulder against it. The door was too thick to be kicked down. "Amy oh my Amelia." I said giving up. Rose just looked at me.

"I'm so, so sorry Doctor but we have to go. The thing in that room might get out and get us." she grabbed my hand and led me, like the child I am, to the next hallway.

We didn't say anything the whole way to the next room. Once the door opened I saw the TARDIS. I ran to it. "Doctor it's not the real thing." Rose said.

"Of course it is the TARDIS. I know my TARDIS when I see it." I said. I tried to open the doors. They wouldn't move. I took my key from my pocket. It didn't fit in the key hole. "What is wrong with you?" I asked it. There was no answer. "What did you say about the TARDIS not being real?"

"It's just a prop. Just like the other props in the other rooms, props that were meant for me." Rose said.

"Props that were meant for you?" I asked. Rose didn't answer me. She just opened another door. this time something was on the other side. "I thought I killed the last of you." I said.

"We are many. we will EXTERMINATE."


	5. Escape

**Doctor POV**

Rose was lying. I could tell. Rose can't lie, unless she learned how to in all those years. "Rose, what are your children's names?" I asked.

"Jack and Sarah Jane, I couldn't let them go." she said.

"Do you love them?"

"I would sacrifice myself for them." Rose replied.

"What about your husband?"

"He is the love of my life. I would fall for him again and again. I'm so sorry Doctor." She said.

"What are so sorry for?" I asked. She didn't answer. Rose just kept walking. I followed her. Her family is in danger I get that but why is she sorry? What actually happened to Amy? Where is the TARDIS? Whose idea is this? Where is my Jammie Dodger?

**Amy POV**

The door was too thick for anyone to hear me on the other side. The Cybermen was advancing, "You will be DELETED." it kept saying over and over again. I can't get out and the only other door is behind the Cyberman. I am unarmed. There is no way out. There is no way out. "''There is no way out." I said. Rose knew that a door was there when the sonic didn't. She knew the way around this place, so what if I could control the doors and walls too? I need a door. I need a door. "I need a door!" I yell. The Cyberman was on me.

"You will be DELETED." I ran to the new door. It opened into a big room with a whole bunch of Daleks inside. I turned around. The Cyberman was coming towards me again. My only option was to go into the room full of Daleks. "Here is goes." I said. I ran through the door and none of the Daleks turned around. I walked to the front of the room to look at them. It was a very stupid idea but it was the only idea I have.

The Daleks were fake, only shells. In front of them was a whole bunch of screens, all of them playing a different thing? There was no sound and some of the images were in black and white and some were in color. On each screen a person was running with another. There were Daleks and Cybermen and other aliens I didn't have names for. But the one thing similar was the way one of them would say a word. I saw women with blonde hair, ginger, and dark. Some there were three people running. I saw a familiar face. A flash of bowtie. The Doctor. I saw Rory and me running with him. My mouth moved in the way others had. I was yelling. A word that could save the whole world. We were yelling DOCTOR. The screens showed the whole life of the Doctor. These men were the entire Doctor. How can this be? I'm not the only person to have been taken to be shown the stars? The room grew dark and I felt something cold on my cheek. I closed my eyes trying to make sense of it.


	6. More Trouble

**Rose POV**

I didn't like lying to the Doctor. It was hard. But showing him the Dalek mad him mad. He tried so hard to keep us safe and I put him in danger. "Rose get back." The Doctor said.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." I said.

"What are you sorry about?" he was standing protectively in front of me. Like he did before.

"For this whole thing. It is my entire fault. I led you here. The Daleks were torturing my family. I had to do what they wanted." I admitted. He just looked at me. Then he ignored me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the Dalek.

"To get more evidence." the Dalek said.

"Evidence for what?" the Doctor asked. He wanted answers and the Daleks were not going to give them to him.

"For the Future." The Dalek said, "You have experienced loss and pain but that is the Past. Now you must experience the pain of the Future." the Doctor looked confused. The Dalek was speaking in riddles. The Doctor was going to hate me.

**Doctor POV**

Rose betrayed me. But don't hate her. She couldn't warn me. Now to deal with this Dalek. "My Future?" I asked.

"And the Future of every species that has ever lived." the Dalek answered. "We have to take you now Doctor." the Dalek move away from the doorway. Two minions stepped forward. They grabbed me by my arms and started to drag me out. "Just don't hurt Rose." I said. The Dalek followed us and the door closed. In this room was a whole bunch of tellies, all playing the same thing?

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked. I was now tied up in a chair.

"This is your future and ours." I looked away.

"Where is Amy?" I asked.

"She has been deleted." that wasn't the Daleks catch phrase. That could only mean that there are Cyberman and Daleks on this ship. I looked down. There was no way that Amy could get out of there alive. On one of the screens was a man. This man looked like I did a long time ago. That could only mean that they were here. Rose's family was here, and I am going to save all of them.

**Amy POV**

I woke up in another room. There were shadows of people in the corners. "Hello?" I said.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

"I'm Amy Pond. I was traveling with the Doctor." I said.

"The Doctor is here?" the shape moved towards me. It was a man. His hair was all sticky up. "I'm John Smith. These are my children." he motioned to the other shapes.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." they all came forward. The little girl had blonde hair like Rose's.

"Do you know where the Doctor is?" the little boy asked.

"He is on this ship. I was left in a room with a Cyberman. That was the last I saw of them." I said.

"Them? I thought you said you were traveling with the Doctor. Who else was with you?" John asked.

"Her name is Rose Tyler, and I think they may be in trouble.


	7. Almost Home

**Rose POV**

"I did what you wanted. Let my family go." I said.

"Not until the Doctor gives us what we want." he said. I was still in the room that they took the Doctor out of. One of the Daleks minions was there with me. I wanted to get this over with. Where was my family? Are they okay? Will the Doctor ever forgive me? The Dalek came back into the room.

"You are the only one who can persuade the Doctor to do something." it scooted to the side and let me into the next room. The Doctor was tied in a chair. There were screens playing and the Doctor was trying not to look at any of them. I glanced at one. There was a blonde in a Union Jack with a man in a black leather coat. The Doctor, my Doctor.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I said looking at his face. It was full of pain.

"No I am not Rose! Why Rose? Why?!" He yelled. My cheeks became wet once again.

"They have my family." I whimpered back.

"Who help you start that family?!" he said.

"You." I whispered. Now I couldn't look at him. He was mad.

"Oh Rose. My fantastic Rose." he said softly, "You know what I am still fantastic." he released his hands and hugged me. "We better be going or we will be EXTERMINATED." This made me smile a little bit. There was a walkway on the other side of the room. We followed it silently.

**Amy POV**

John and Jackie already had somewhat of a plan. They wanted to break down the door until I told them that there might be Daleks and Cybermen outside. They threw that idea out. The door opened again. Two people were standing there. "Come along Pond." one of them said. I ran to the Doctor. He smiled.

"I thought I was dead." I said. He hugged me and petted my hair. Rose ran to John and her kids. They were all crying.

"Now we have to escape." Jackie said. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. We all smiled.

We all snuck down the hall as quietly as we could. Nothing decided to attack us. There was a room full of light. Inside was the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at Rose. She nodded. The Doctor's face lit up. He opened the doors. We all stepped inside the greatest Police Box on Earth and any other planet.

**John/ 10-2 POV**

The children's eyes fill with the orange light of the inside of the TARDIS. "Daddy, how is it bigger on the inside?" Jack asked.

"Magic." I said. The Doctor looked around the control panel at me. He smiled. Rose looked around and looked disappointed. "You've redecorated." she said.

"Yes I did." the Doctor answered.

"I don't like it." the look on the Doctor's face was priceless. It made all of us laugh.

"I better get you home now." he said.

"How?" Rose asked. The Doctor flipped a few switches.

"Like this. GERONIMO!"


	8. Goodbye

**Amy POV**

The Doctor flipped a few switched and the TARDIS started to shake. Everyone held on. The kids had smiles on their faces and Rose looked like she missed this. John just looked sick. "Are you okay?" I asked when the TARDIS settled down. he nodded.

"Daddy that was so much fun, can we do it again please?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe later." John looked at Rose. She picked Sarah Jane up and carried her out of the TARDIS. "Come on Jack." he said. He took Jack's hand and led him out. The Doctor didn't turn around.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" I asked.

"I have said goodbye to many times." he pushed buttons and flipped switches. "Hurry and say goodbye, if you want, I can't keep the TARDIS here for much longer and get her back to our universe." I got out of the TARDIS. We were on a beach. The cold ocean air blew my hair into my face.

"I didn't expect anyone else to come out of the TARDIS." Rose said.

"Why?" I asked. She gestured to the beach around us.

"This is where he said goodbye the last two times. This beach is called Bad Wolf Bay." she said. "When you get back in there tell the Doctor, oh he knows." they turned and walked away. Little Jack was the only one who looked back. He waved. I waved back. "Goodbye." I said.

**Doctor POV**

"Get back in here Pond! I don't want to leave you too." I yelled out the open doors. Amy ran in and closed the doors behind her.

"Rose wanted you to know something you already know." Amy said.

"What where her exact words?" I asked.

"When you get back there tells the Doctor, oh he knows." the Doctor just looked sad.

"Where should we go next?" he asked.

"Somewhere amazing." I said


End file.
